1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments synchronization of sequential access storage components with a backup catalog in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems may externalize various logical data storage entities, such as files, data objects, backup images, data snapshots or virtual tape cartridges. It is often required that such data storage entities be replicated from their origin site to remote sites. Replicated data entities enhance fault tolerance abilities and availability of data. Such fault tolerance and wide availability is increasingly demanded.